


indaba yothando

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	indaba yothando

"Usukulungele?" Kubuza uJaime, ngemuva kukaBrienne kanye nendandatho engalweni yakhe. Wayibeka njengenzuzo yesisu sakhe, eshaya iminwe yakhe ngokumelene no-satin omhlophe okumbethe wona.

"Ngikhona," uBrienne ehlebeza, njengoba eqabula intamo yakhe, ekhetha umuzwa wentshebe yakhe esikhunjeni sakhe esingenalutho.

Futhi wambamba ngesandla sokudla, kwathi lapho esemtholile, bahlangana naye. Wambheka ngamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, egcwele uthando, futhi wabona ukuthi wayenamahloni okukhula naye futhi.

"Ngiyaxolisa ukuthi angikwenzanga kahle, nkosikazi yami," kububula izithupha ngengubo emhlophe uSansa Stark emenzele yona. UBrienne ukhulile selokhu uSansa athatha amagxathu futhi wayeqinile kancane nekhola lakhe elizungeze esiswini.

UBrienne wayesinda nengane. Umbelethisi eWinterfell uthe ingane izalwe ezinyangeni ezimbili ezizayo, uma uBrienne esemdala wayengeke akwazi ukukhumbula uCersei ngisho ezinsukwini zokugcina zokukhulelwa kwengane yakhe.

"Ungabi," kusho uBrienne ngokuqinile. "Angiyi."

UJaime wavele wanikina ikhanda. "Hhayi ntombazane iphupho ukumbiza ngomshado wathembisa ukuthi uzoba nengane ngaphakathi kuye, cishe ilungele ukuphuma. Ngicabanga ukuthi kunjalo. Ngiyindoda eyihlazo, ngemuva kwakho konke."

"Jaime," esho, ephumula, ebamba isandla kuye futhi embamba ngamandla. "Yekani ukuklwebhana ngakho. Uma ngikhumbula kahle, bekungukuthi ngiqale ukuya ethendeni ubusuku bonke. Ngathatha isinqumo, kodwa angizukushintsha."

UJaime wakhumbula ukukhetha kwakhe, futhi wakhunjulwa kahle. Kwakungaphezu kodonga lobusuku, amthathe nobuntombi bakhe, ukubanda nendlala neNkosi u-Commander Commander kanye namadoda akhe alungiselela impi.

UJaime wayelele ethendeni lakhe, futhi isifiso sikaBrienne sasiseduze kwakhe.

Wayevame ukulala ohlangothini olufudumele njengasenyakatho, kepha wayegcinwe kude kusukela ejoyina noJon Snow.

Yize engakaze enze okungaphezulu ukuvimba ubukhona bakhe phambi kwakhe kwanele ukwenza ukuthi iNyakatho izizwe ibanda futhi inesizungu futhi ifune ukuba seduze kwakhe futhi.

Wayefuna ukubabuza ukuthi kungani bemi, kepha umcabango nje wabo wamenza wazizwa eyisiphukuphuku, wenza isishisi esishisayo esigaxe entanyeni yakhe emcabangweni.

Futhi uma uJaime wayelele emuva, ame ophahleni lwetende lakhe, ecabanga ngawo wonke amathuba abenawo wokuqabula sonke isikhathi esidlala ngaso.

Kungenzeka ukuthi ngabe wafa ngakusasa kusihlwa, futhi angazi ukuthi wayeqonde ukuthini kuye.

Kwakulapho, edelela wobugwala ebabayo, + zondani ngokuntula kwakhe isibindi futhi baba namahloni. Ubhekane ne-undead yakho ntambama ngesandla sebhere ebubula phansi, kepha umcabango wokuya kowesifazane omubi futhi amtshele ukuthi bafuna umhlaba wonke wenze isisulu sakhe esiswini sezinkomitsho.

Lapho-ke uBrienne wayelapho, wemukela ubuso obuqhakazile kuMuunye, lapho engena emaphethelweni etende futhi engena kuwo.

"Yini?" ebuza, ehleli khona manjalo. "Konke kuhamba kahle? Buza ama -ights-"

“Cha,” babubula, “bhuti Cha. Konke kuhamba kahle.” Wayelele emnyango, embheka ngamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka futhi ekhuluma engakwazi ukufunda. eyodwa esingakaze siyibone.

“Hawu,” kusho yena, ehlikihla amahlombe akhe ukuthi ahlanganyele ngalo msebenzi. Wathuka. "Manje kungani-"

Amagama alahlekile kukho konke kepha amajuba aya emnyango wetende futhi acindezela umlomo wakhe ngokumelene nomculo, izandla zakhe zibambe indwangu yengubo yakhe.

Amehlo kaJaime aphakama ngokumangala isikhashana edlule, ephendula umuzwa wokuwaxhaxha, wokuphefumula emzimbeni wakhe. Bashesha, babanjwa, isikhathi eside, basheshe baphendukela komunye nomunye bezama imizimba emnyama engenalutho njengoba engena ngaphakathi. ebizweni lakhe behlebeza entanyeni yakhe kaninginingi.

Kungenzeka ukuthi ingane ibingenzelwanga ubusuku, kepha ibingakaze ihlale kuyo isikhathi eside.


End file.
